


Shanghai

by The_Banana_Writer



Category: THE9, YouthWithYou2, 青春有你2
Genre: Angst, DYHT, F/F, Romance, Smut, XIAOTHER, based on a fic i have written before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Banana_Writer/pseuds/The_Banana_Writer
Summary: The place where all of Yu Shuxin's best and worst memories happen...
Relationships: Yu Shuxin/Zhao Xiaotang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1: The Story of Yu Shuxin

Yu Shuxin walked around the streets of Shanghai that were bustling with people with the bright lights from the billboards around them. The casinos were blasting some C-Pop song that Shuxin didn't recognize but she enjoyed the environment. Around her were people of different ages, businessmen walking fast with their briefcase in one arm, a couple with their hands linked together with the occasional pecks on the cheek, foreigners looking around in amazement, high school girls giggling as they talked to one another, and herself walking around observing.

She had her earplugs on, enjoying the lo-fi mixtape that she found on YouTube, feeling like she was a main character in some aesthetic movie or music video. She walked slowly, in pace with the tempo of the song that was playing, her hands in her pockets as she felt a cold breeze pass through. The feeling of being so free enlightened her, knowing she won't be able to enjoy it once her break ends. Soon, she would have to fly to Hong Kong for a photoshoot and wouldn’t be able to enjoy her freedom of wandering the streets. She knew she shouldn’t complain as it’s her career choice, but she enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair, as she walked down a moonlit path and the sound of crickets in the night.

Shuxin looked at her watch, noting that it was 11 pm, and started walking back towards her apartment. The streets were slowly becoming more lively as the Shanghai nightclubs had started opening, the occasional street carts that she passed by, the drunken Chinese salarymen after drinking one too many shots, a group of guys queuing up and a bunch of girls bribing the security to let them in. She could only smile at what was happening around her, before finding her way back to her apartment.

She was too engrossed in observing everything that was happening around her, that she didn't see where she was walking to and bumped into someone. The thick scent of peppermint fills her nose as she felt, strong yet slender arms surrounding her waist.

"Woah...You okay ??" a soft feminine voice called out to her. Shuxin blinked at the familiar voice and decided to raise her head. Her breath hitched for a moment, as she looks at the familiar eyes and felt her heart constricting. Out of all the places in the world, why must she meet her ex that she haven't gotten over with here in Shanghai?

"Yu Shuxin.." 

She could feel all the memories playing through her head like a movie, from their first date to their anniversary to their breakup. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt herself being shaken. She shook her head looking at the familiar face, and brought her lips into a smile. 

"Zhao Xiaotang...It's great to see you,"

"Xiaotang, you know her ??"

"Yu Shuxin, I was friends with her in university," she said as she bowed to Xiaotang’s friends. She swore she saw the taller girl looking hurt when she said that she was her friend, but Shuxin couldn't care less anymore.

"Umm... yeah...She used to be my coursemate,"

"Wait...Shuxin...sounds familiar...." said one of them with her spectacles resting on the bridge of her nose, scratching her head, trying to remember. 

"AHHHH... YOU MUST BE THAT SHUXIN XIAOTANG KEPT TALK-" the poor girl couldn't finish her sentence as Xiaotang clasped her hand over the girl's lips. But the girl kept gesturing her hands, making Shuxin laugh at how funny it looked like.

"Ehem...Anyways, what are you doing here in Shanghai??" Shuxin asked them. All of them pointed towards the taller girl, telling that it was her idea. The girl blushed scarlet as she looked down to her feet, suddenly finding it interesting and Shuxin could only be sceptical about it. She looked at the girl for a moment, feeling the familiar feelings of butterflies in her stomach but pushed them down. 

"Oh well... Enjoy your stay in Shanghai, I guess. I'm heading back to my hotel now... Well it was nice seeing you, and well...enjoy the night!" Shuxin said, smiling towards the group of girls before walking towards her apartment. She could feel Xioatang watching her, but shrugged it off. After all, they were nothing more than friends. 

\-------------------------------------

Yu Shuxin sat in her bedroom, sipping on a glass of wine as she looks out of the window. It was 1 in the morning, but the city still hasn't slept. The streets were still filled with people, and she could hear the bass of the music being played from the clubs nearby. She sighed softly at her luck, wondering how she could meet her first heartbreak in the place that it happened, Shanghai. 

She placed her glass down, and went to the king-sized bed in the room, and laid down. She could feel the tears that were threatening to fall as the past came crashing through her brain. She still remembered the first time she saw Zhao Xiaotang, the girl was carrying too many books and tripped on her untied shoelace. The books were sprawled all over the floor, and she went over to help her. The two picked up the books that were dropped, and when they were done, a soft thank you was heard. Shuxin looked up to see the girl, feeling her breath hitch at the visual of the taller, and that was when she knew that she fell in love. 

The next time the two met was when they were attending a lecture, it turns out, that both girls were majoring in the same thing, business management. The two girls shyly waved at each other, and Shuxin sat next to the other. Throughout the lecture, the two girls managed to know each other's name and Shuxin found out that the girl had performing arts as her minor. Once the lecture ended, she walked back to her dorms with Xiaotang’s phone number saved on her phone. 

The third time they met was at a dessert shop, where Shuxin was working there part-time. The two greeted each other, engaging in some small talk and Xiaotang found out that Shuxin loved a K-Pop group, Blackpink so much that she would die for them. On that day, Shuxin had asked the taller girl to hang out with her after her shift ended, and the two found themselves eating ramen at a street cart while talking about their interests. ( Shuxin learned that Xiaotang was good at folk dances )

After that fateful day, the two became close and it wasn't good for Xiaotang’s heart. The way the elder girl would always initiate the skinship between them, with either a hug or interlocking their hands wherever they went, Xiaotang had to control her beating heart that was beating as if she had finished one of those dance choreographies she saw her friend, Xue’er would do. 

Their first date was at a Korean restaurant in Hong Kong, as they had just finished watching a Blackpink concert and went to have some barbecue meat before flying back. Xiaotang was amused by how the elder girl would go on and on about her love for the members, especially Kim Jennie. The two had gone out on a date, after Xiaotang confessed to her with cheeks stained red and a bouquet of purple lilacs. ( Shuxin had googled the meaning of the flowers, and was blushing while looking at the bouquet in the vase back at her apartment ). The date had gone well, with Shuxin giving Xiaotang a peck on her cheek as a thank you, and the elder girl squealed out of happiness once she was back in her room.

Their following dates were always interesting, from movie nights, to a baking session that ended in a mess ( They burned the cookies they were making ), to spending the whole day in bed cuddling, to cafe tours and even hiking. There were also days where the two would engage in some perverted stuff, but it was fine as they were both adults. 

A few days turned into months and soon enough, they were celebrating their 1st anniversary. Xiaotang had surprised the elder girl, by visiting her in Shanghai when she was transferred to the Beijing campus. Shuxin's parents approved of Xiaotang the moment she stepped in the house, as they could see how much their daughter loved her as well as the fact the she was rich. Many tears were shed on that day, as Shuxin wept on Xiaotang’s shoulder, scolding her slightly for not telling her beforehand and Xiaotang could only hug the shorter girl tight as she laughed at her.

The following few days, the two girls found themselves in Shanghai, where they went to all the tourist spots and even entered a maid cafe. They enjoyed the presence of one another, and Shuxin could still remember that time that they were in Shanghai Tower, overlooking the city and Xiaotang said the three words to her. ( Shuxin blushed scarlet when the latter told her that she loved her ). They became closer than before after Xiaotang told Shuxin about herself one night when they laid in bed. Zhao Xiaotang wasn't a good person, her father was in the mafia and she was his second-in-command, but Yu Shuxin reassured her that she still loved her no matter what.

When Xiaotang returned to Beijing, everything was going well. Their relationship was going strong until one-night Xiaotang came back with blood all over her. The elder girl was shocked as she thought that the taller was in Beijing but panicked when she turned up at her doorsteps bloodied. Shuxin thought the blood was her's and let out a sigh of relief when Xiaotang said it wasn't. She was about to ask what happened but was cut off by the hug of the taller. She wept in Shuxin's arm, as she confessed that she killed a man, saying that she had no choice as her father had forced her to. That night was the night when their relationship started to change.

Xiaotang had started to distance herself from others, but still kept in touch with Shuxin. To say that it wasn't obvious was a lie, the elder girl knew that something was wrong but the taller kept changing the topic every time she brought it up. Their once usual date nights ended up with Shuxin being alone in her room, as she waited for Xiaotang to call her. But she never did. 

On the day that they were graduating, Xiaotang had approached Shuxin, congratulating her and telling her that she planned a surprise for them. The elder girl brightened up at those words, and thought that maybe Xiaotang would fix everything back. Oh, how she was so wrong. 

The two ended up in Shanghai again, with Xiaotang being nothing but loving towards her. It was as if they return to normal, with the late-night cuddles and staying bed the whole day watching some Chinese reality show. Yu Shuxin was happy throughout the trip, and was looking forward to the surprise. Xiaotang had brought her to Shanghai Tower, where the said girl had told her " I love you", and she had expected a proposal but was shocked to hear something even more devastating. 

"Yu Shuxin... Let's break up."

Shuxin could hear her heart breaking into a million tiny pieces as she tried to smile, thinking of it as a joke. " W-what... S-say that ag-ain...". She looked at the hardened gaze of the taller, as she repeats the same three words that Shuxin hated. 

" Let's break up."

\-----------------------------------------------

Shuxin wiped the tears that were streaming down her face after her quick trip down memory lane. She wondered why Shanghai had to be the place where she fell in love and had her heartbroken. She never knew the reason that they broke up, as, after that, Xiaotang went MIA. She tried to contact the girl but all her efforts were fruitless. The number that was once Xiaotang’s didn't exist anymore. The elder girl remembered the days she spent locked in her room, crying her eyes out and just asking herself the reason Xiaotang broke up with her. 

Was it because she was too clingy?? Or was it because she wasn't that pretty?? Or was it because XIaotang wanted to protect her?? All Shuxin could think of when she cried was how stupid she was for not being able to get over it. She felt her eyes flutter close, as she let sleep take over her.


	2. CHAPTER 2 : The Story of Zhao Xiaotang

Zhao Xiaotang stared down to her bloodied hands, and to the dead bodies that laid around her. She could see her members panting as they had managed to take down one of Shanghai's biggest mafia's base. Some were high-fiving each other, whereas some were like Xiaotang, staring at the bodies, regretting their life choices. She never asked to be born as a mafia lord daughter, or be trained to take over it. All she ever wanted was to have a normal life where she don't have to worry about being assassinated every day. 

" Ah.. I'm beat. Let's go get some drinks, eh? " said Daimeng. The elder girl Xiaotang's second-in-command and was a very joyful girl. But when it came down to business, the difference in behaviour was scary, No longer would there be a warm-hearted senior, but a ruthless killing machine.

She heard the sounds of agreement from the other members, and said a silent prayer for those they had killed. Her team walked out of the base, smiling as they had completed their mission perfectly and wanting to go celebrate their success. When asked about her opinion, she nodded her head with a fake smile plastered on her face. The truth was that Xiaotang wanted to go back to their hotel, and continue finding the one person who made her happy.

Yu Shuxin.

This girl light up the gloomy world of hers, she was the light to her darkness, the one reason why Xiaotang stayed alive. The one girl she loved. She knew she messed everything up when she broke up with her on that day in Shanghai Tower, but she couldn't risk the life of the elder girl. Her father had warned her about the dangers of having someone you love, and that other gangs would use that to their advantage. Thus, why Xiaotang had to break up with Shuxin before the Shanghai mafias found out about them. 

She knew the girl cried every night, in the darkest corner of her bedroom. It hurts her heart to see the girl not being able to get over the breakup just like her, but the only thing that comforts Xiaotang is the fact that Shuxin would be safe. Even if she has to put aside her feelings, despite her wanting to be selfish, she let the one girl she loved go, to get her away from her monstrous life. 

\--------------------------------------

Walking around the streets of Shanghai brought back many memories that Xiaotang never forget. The time when she visited the elder girl in Shanghai for their anniversary, the late-night walks they had around the city, with the shorter girl clinging onto her arm. The bright smile on Shuxin's face as she explored the city, the kiss that they shared in the middle of the street, the times when Xiaotang would sneakily take photos of the elder girl when she didn't notice and the times where they talked about everything as they walked. 

The way the same billboards were promoting the same stuff, the usual blasting of C-Pop songs from the casinos, the group of drunken Chinese salarymen and the sight of Yu Shuxin walking down the street towards her direction. 

Xiaotang felt her heart beating faster, drowning out the sounds around her, ignoring the questions of her teammates, and focused on the girl in front of her. She blinked for a moment wondering if it was real and the next thing she knew, the girl had bumped into her. 

" Woah...You okay?" Those words slipped out of her mouth, as she wrapped her arms around the familiar slender waist. She noted that Shuxin had dyed her hair brown, no longer the jet-black hair that she always had, had lost some weight but still looked as pretty as always. She saw the way the girl had tensed up, recognising her voice and Shuxin pulled away. 

"Yu Shuxin...?" Xiaotang said. She saw the way the girl stood there silently for a moment before smiling at her. 

"Zhao Xiaotang...It's great to see you,"

She heard Daimeng asking her if she knew her. She was about to answer but Shuxin spoke first. She introduced herself to her team, and the taller girl felt her heart breaking into a million tiny pieces when the elder said that she was her friend. Xiaotang felt herself feeling hurt, after all, friends don't know the way they tasted. 

" Umm...yeah...She used to be my coursemate,"

Xiaotang looked at the spectacled girl, saw the way gears were moving in her head and she just had to mention that Xiaotang talked about the elder girl a lot. She quickly placed her hands over the girl, whispering in her ears some threats, but the girl continued talking while using her hands as gestures. She heard the familiar bubbly laugh, and looked at the elder girl laughing at the two of them. She let go of Daimeng and stood at the side. 

Shuxin had asked them why they were in Shanghai, and all of them pointed at her. These traitors, Xiaotang thought. She decided to look at her shoes, that had a hint of blood, finding them interesting as she tried her best to hide her blushing face. She heard the elder telling them to enjoy their trip in Shanghai, before walking back towards her apartment. Xiaotang stared at the back of the girl, watching it until she can't see her anymore.

\------------------------------------------------

The sound of the loud club music annoyed Xiaotang a lot, not to mention the number of girls and boys that were trying to hit on her. But she will politely decline every one of them, because unless you are an annoyingly cute girl with a bubbly laugh, and sarcastic comments, then you have no chance with Zhao Xiaotang.

She looked at the dance floor, and saw her team having the time of their life and saw two girls grinding rather sexually onto Daimeng, but the elder girl was too drunk to even notice. She drank some of her beer that she ordered, as she felt the memories of the day she broke up with her beloved. She chug the glass down, ordering another as she slipped into her memories. 

Xiaotang, together with her father and his men went in to take down one of their rival mafia gangs. She tried her best not to kill anyone, simply avoiding them all and left the killing to others. She made her way towards the door of their boss. He sat in his chair, smirking at Xiaotang as she pointed her gun at him. She wouldn't kill him, but used it to threaten him before her father arrives. 

" Ahh...Xiaotang right ??? I know you don't have the guts to kill me. Because you're weak, just like your mother,"

" What do you mean ??"

" Oh...daddy didn't tell you ?? That I was the one who killed your mother," the man said, smirking proudly at the girl. She could feel her hands shaking as her aim at the man's head started to falter. 

" You're lying. Dad said she died in a car accident," 

" Who do you think planned that accident, dear," he said with a Cheshire smile. He stood up from his seat and walked towards her. He took a bottle of vodka nearby, chugging half of the bottle's content and gestured for her to sit. But she didn't, she stood there with her gun still pointed at him. 

" Why did you do it ??"

" What ??? Killing your whore of a mother?? The answer is easy," he said as he waved the bottle around before pointing it to her. " You were never your father's child, you were mine. But your asshole of a mother ran to him. And he took her in because of what ?? STUPID! FUCKING! LOVE !"

" She said she loved me... But to hell with that !"

" Why would you kill someone you loved then??" Xiaotang asked with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She looked as he pondered on her question before showing her sadistic smile. 

" She belongs to me only. And you, my child, belong to me too,"

" LIAR !!!" 

" Awww... The little princess can't accept the truth... such a pity. But that's the truth,"

Zhao Xiaotang felt her head spinning as she processed all the information given, but she couldn't believe it. Why would her mother do that? Is this the reason why her 'father' kept targeting this gang. She was unfocused that her self proclaimed father knocked the gun out of her hands. She couldn't even react to the now-empty liquor bottle swinging at her head, but she was pushed away by her father. 

" Wow !!! The father-daughter has been united,"

" You fucking piece of shit, it's time to end this," Xiaotang's father said as he aimed his gun at the man's head just as she did previously. 

" Hold up, Zhao. I think you need to explain somethings to your princess over there," he motioned towards a still Xiaotang. She looked at her father, noting that they didn't look alike, unlike the other man in the room, Xiaotang could see their resemblance. The same brown eyes, the black hair and the same dimples. Xiaotang figured it out, that man wasn't lying at all. 

" Xiaotang, I can explain-"

" He's my real father, isn't he ??" She asked as she pointed to the man. She saw her father nod in shame as his grip on his pistol tighten. 

" I'll explain everything when we get back," 

When the two of them were distracted, Xiaotang's real father had grabbed the previously discarded gun of hers and pointed it at her. He gave them a proposition, let him walk out alive or she dies. She wanted to ask him how could he kill his blood, but realised it was pointless. If the man could kill the woman he claims to love, he would kill her too. Her father had lowered down his gun, and the man shoots him straight in the stomach. 

" So stupid. Did you believe I would walk out of here without killing you ?? Idiotic," he said as he placed the gun at the back of his pocket. Xiaotang stood there, looking at the bloodied body of her father as he whispered to her to kill the man before he gets away. She saw her father wink at her, and she knew that her father had worn the bulletproof vest with fake blood packets all over it. He acted as if he was dying before sneakily sliding his gun towards her. 

" Now.. What should I do with you ??" He said as Xiaotang hid the gun behind her back. When he turned around, she got ready to shoot, but froze as he took out a picture. 

" A model?? Hm... My...my... what good taste you have, my dear," 

He held a picture of her and Shuxin when they went on a date at one of her friend's restaurant. He went on and on about how lovely her girlfriend looked, and he looked at her with a disgusting smile. When he started talking about to things he would to her girlfriend, Xiaotang snapped. She tackled him onto the floor, raining punches all over him as she told him that Shuxin was hers. She went on punching the man until she felt exhausted. 

Surprisingly, the man was still conscious, and he gave a bloodied smile to Xiaotang

"Once the news of me being dead is heard, all of my men will be on her back. They would kill her the same way you kill me. So, what will you choose ?? Killing me or I kill your girlfriend??"

Xiaotang glared at the man, and told her answer. " I would kill you for threatening the life of my girlfriend. And as for your pathetic excuse of men... I can handle them," 

She gripped the gun that was on her back, aiming at the guy's head but she couldn't shoot. She didn't have the guts to kill him. She heard him laughing, calling her weak as he easily pushes her off him. He grabbed the nearest object he could find to throw it at her, but Xiaotang shot it before it even reached her. Realising that he was at a disadvantage, he ran and she aimed the gun at his retreating back. 

"Shoot him dead, or your girlfriend dies, Xiaotang." 

With those threatening and harsh words from her father, she closed her eyes as she took her shot. The sound of a body dropping to the floor was heard and all Xiaotang could do was nothing. 

\------------------------------------

Xiaotang had told her driver to drop her at Shuxin's apartment. She didn't even bother to change her clothes that were bloodied and knocked on Shuxin's door. She remembered herself wailing around the arms of her girlfriend, feeling guilty of killing a man. She remember Shuxin telling her that it was fine, and that she most probably had a reason. It was true as the reason was Shuxin's life. 

The next day, when she returned to her house, her father sat in the living room, awaiting her arrival. " You need to break up with that girl," he said the moment she stepped in. She looked at him, thinking that he was joking but was met with a serious expression and she knew why. 

" That girl is your weakness, Xiaotang. Look at what had happened yesterday, the moment people know your weakness they would use it against you !" 

" B-but father.. I can't.." 

" I know you can't because you love her. But this is for the best for both of you," 

" I understand, Father. But will you please tell me the truth about yesterday.." 

Her father nodded and gestured her to his office. Her father spilt the truth about her mother and the reason why he was so hellbent on destroying that particular mafia gang. She asked him if there were other alternatives than breaking up with the elder girl, but was met with an apologetic look from her father and she sighed. She was going to have to break up with Shuxin in Shanghai.

She was sadly counting down the days that she still had with Yu Shuxin. Her father had planned to do it in Shanghai, so that the Shanghai mafias could know that Shuxin wasn't a target anymore. And Xiaotang decided to do it in Shanghai Tower, the same place that she told the girl ' I love you '. She felt so guilty as she looked at the happy face of the elder girl that was anticipating a great surprise, namely a proposal but it wasn't. 

Xiaotang had brought Shuxin to Shanghai Tower and stood at the same place as before. She saw the anticipating look on the shorter girl's face and couldn't bring herself to say those three words. But she sucked in her breath and said it as calmly as possible, as she willed herself not to cry. 

" Yu Shuxin... Let's break up," 

She swallowed her tears at the heartbroken look on the elder girl's face as she asked her to repeat what had just said. 

" Let's break up."

\------------------------------------------------------

Xiaotang sighed as she drank her fourth glass of beer, she looked at her watch realising that it was 1 in the morning and started gathering her team. It was easy to find most of them, as they were all slumped in one table, but Daimeng gave her a headache. She had to yank the girl away from sucking the face off a girl that looked pissed at the interruption. She apologised to the girl, and dragged the drunk girl out of the club. She called her driver to pick them up, but told him that she would walk. 

She looked around her, the city that hasn't slept yet and looked at the window of the apartment Shuxin was staying at. She could see the girl, sipping on a glass of wine, before closing the lights and moving towards the bed. She smiled as she looked at the now dark room from the street below, and walked away towards her hotel.

Xiaotang took one last look at the apartment Shuxin was staying in as she whispered under her breath. 

I still love you, Yu Shuxin. And I'll always be looking out for you.


	3. THE END : The Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part takes place during the time when Xiaother broke up...

It all began when the two girls went to go for some sightseeing around Shanghai, Shuxin clung onto Xiaotang’s arm as they headed to their first destination, Nanjing Road. The couple walked from Shuxin’s apartment towards the nearest subway station, boarding the train towards the nearest station. Xiaotang rambled on excitedly about visiting the shopping district, wanting to go on a shopping spree whereas Shuxin is just happy that she was here in Shanghai with the latter.

On the train, Xiaotang could feel someone staring at them, so she pulled Shuxin that was standing by her side, into her, hugging the girl’s waist as she looked around. Shuxin was flustered by the sudden move of the taller girl, but saw the girl glancing around alarmed. She was worried that something was wrong, and she was right when Xiaotang pulled her closer. 

“ Someone is watching us,” Xiaotang had whispered the words with a hint of annoyance. Shuxin nodded her head, as she rests herself against the taller’s frame. She enjoyed the warmth radiating from the younger’s body, hugging her waist as she closes her eyes. The couple stood like that, with Xiaotang glancing around cautiously until they heard the announcement that they had arrived at their station.

Xiaotang still kept her protective hold on Shuxin, and the elder didn’t complain at all. She loved looking at a protective Xiaotang, who is busy glaring at anyone who looks their way. The elder girl had to admit that her girlfriend looked hot when she goes into her ‘bodyguard’ mode, that she felt a little bit turned on. The two girls exit the train station, where Xiaotangf visibly relaxes at the crowd of people around them. Shuxin felt the taller grabbing her hand, pulling her towards the direction which has the most people, which Xiaotang excuses as to lose the person who was still following them. 

The two girls, were immediately surrounded by people, standing in the middle of the busy road, and they started taking photos of one another. Xiaotang would sneakily take extra shots of her girlfriend posing in the middle of the busy street, feeling satisfied with the amount of Shuxin pictured she took. She heard her name being called, and she ran towards the elder’s side. 

“Xiaotang, say cheese,” Shuxin said as she angled her arm to take a nice selfie for both of them. 

“ Chee-“ Xiaotang froze as she felt the shorter’s lips kiss her own, as she snapped the picture. The shorter girl pulled away, looking at the picture they took as she stood frozen in her position. She had her eyes wide open, as her fingers went up to her lips. Shuxin had never been the one to kiss her in public, and for the girl to do so had Xiaotang smiling like a fool. She glanced at the smiling girl, who had pink cheeks calling her out from her frozen state. 

“ Don’t just stand there, you fool... Come on,” Xiaotang ran towards the laughing girl, just like the whipped girlfriend she was. 

————————————————————-

The two girls went around Nanjing Road, with Xiaotang swiping her card so many times that Shuxin was starting to get worried. She told the taller girl to calm down, but the girl shrugged, smirking at her, saying that she didn’t mind paying. After all, when Xiaotang said shopping spree, it wasn’t for herself, it was for her Yu Shuxin. Despite the elder girl complaints, the younger could only smile cheekily at her as she swiped her card again for a dress Shuxin had tried on. 

“Zhao Xiaotang, I get that you’re fine with paying, but don't you think this is too much ??” Shuxin asked as she gestured to the numerous shopping bags that were both holding. The taller shook her head, saying that Shuxin deserves anything and everything no matter the price, and the latter felt her cheeks feeling warm. They walked to the next store, and Xiaotang pushed Shuxin into the changing room with a bunch of clothes in hand, and the latter could only smile. 

Once she knows that her girlfriend was inside, she turned around looking around the shop as she laid her eyes on a man, somewhere in his mid-thirties nonchalantly skimming at the clothes. Xiaotang wanted to facepalm herself at the obvious disguise. Why would a man be in a lingerie shop? She walked towards his direction as he senses someone was watching him. He tried to run, but Xiaotang grabbed him by his collar, pulling him into one of the changing room and placed the knife that she kept in her shoes at his neck. 

“ Who the hell sent you !? “ she snarled out. The man widened his eyes in fear, feeling her sharp knife pointing at his neck. If she pushed it in a little, the man would be dead. 

“ Y-yo-our... F-father, M-mi-ss.” He stuttered with his words, and let out the breath he held as Xiaotang kept her knife back to its original position. She ran a hand through her hair, ruffling it for a bit before glaring back at him. 

“ Why ?”

“ He wanted to know if you’re going through with the plan,”

Xiaotang let out a sigh, as she gripped her head. The man in front of her, she recognised as one her father’s henchman, shakily hand her a letter, which Xiaotang knew was from her father. She opened the letter, skimming it through before telling the man to leave. He quickly ran out of the changing room and Xiaotang followed after. She let out an annoyed huff as Shuxin opens the door of her changing room. 

“ Eh Xiaotang... These clothes are a bit too revealing,” Shuxin shifted around, with her cheeks stained red. Xiaotang immediately went into the cramped changing room, despite the elder girl’s protest as she stared at the girl. The shorter girl was so undeniably sexy, in the red lace one-piece that Xiaotang had asked her to try. Her nipples were showing due to the thin fabric and Xiaotang could see them hardened at the cold air.

The taller girl kissed the latter with all her pent up feelings, knowing the next few times would be the last time she would be able to kiss those pink lips. Shuxin wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s neck, moaning softly when Xiaotang had pushed her tongue in. Their tongues were dancing with one another as they both fought for dominance, but Xiaotang won easily when she bit on Shuxin’s bottom lip. The shorter girl weakly pounded her chest, as the two parted their lips away. 

A breathless Yu Shuxin, with swollen lips and a very sexy lingerie, wasn’t good for Xiaotang. She quickly stepped out of the cramped room, telling the latter to get dressed and waited outside. She could feel the familiar heat rising at her lower abdomen, and all Xiaotang could hope was that she could control herself until they get back to Shuxin’s apartment. 

The two girls decided to grab a cab back to the apartment since they had a lot of things to carry. Xiaotang and Shuxin sat at the back of the cab, as Xiaotang held the elder girl in her arms. Shuxin could feel the girl moving her hands towards her inner thigh, and pushed the hand away, giving a small glare. The other girl could only smile bashfully, before placing her back at the former position. Shuxin realising that her girlfriend wouldn’t be listening to her, she told her a few words that caused Xiaotang to grip Hitomi’s thigh tighter. 

“ I have a surprise for you, so behave,”

—————————————————————-

The moment the two girls arrived at their hotel, Xiaotang gave the driver some bills, not caring about the change as she dragged Hitomi towards the elevator. Her butler took the shopping bags that were left behind, sighing as he knew that he couldn’t deliver it to them yet. Shuxin bought a unit with its elevator and was grateful for purchasing it. The moment the two stepped in, Xiaotang is already kissing the girl, their kiss being messy as the taller had shoved her tongue in immediately. Shuxin moaned out in pleasure kissing the girl back with the same amount of vigour. The ding of the elevator caused them to pull away for a moment, but they went back to kissing each other when Xiaotang told Shuxin to jump. 

Xiaotang carried the girl, as their lips were still clashing with one another, supporting the shorter girl by her thighs as she placed her down on the couch. Shuxin straddled Xiaotang’s lap as the two broke away from the kiss. The younger girl wanted to mark the girl, but found herself being pushed down onto the couch. She looked up and saw Shuxin looking at her with eyes filled with lust, remembering her words earlier. 

“It’s time for your surprise, baby...” Shuxin walked away from the latter towards the bedroom, making her confused. Xiaotang couldn’t believe that the elder girl would leave her hanging just like that, and was about to move from the couch when the door opened again. In front of Xiaotang, was a goddess with messed up hair and swollen lips wearing the red lace lingerie they bought earlier. Xiaotang gulped down at the sight, ready to pounce on the girl when she was pushed back down. 

“ Be good, Tang Tang...Or else, I will leave you hanging,”

Xiaotang stayed still on the couch, anticipating what would come next as she heard a very sensual song starting to play. Despite having cheeks as red as strawberries, Shuxin danced confidently in front of her lover. With each sway of her hips, the more Xiaotang wanted to pounce on her. The elder girl was a literal vixen, as she swayed her hips towards Xiaotang and she bend down, showing her lover a great view of her ass. Xiaotang clenched her already clenched fist harder, as she controlled herself. But that self-control could go out the window, when she found two perky nipples in front of her. 

Shuxin smirked as she saw her girlfriend trying her best to control herself, so she decided to go with the nuclear option to rile her up, her nipples. Sure she was embarrassed at her sudden boldness, but all she wanted now was for Xiaotang to ravish her, and the taller girl knew it. Xiaotang carried Shuxin straight into the bedroom, dropping her onto the bed as she tore the red garment away. She kissed the girl, placing the elder’s hand above her head as she held them down. 

“Don’t move your hands.” She growled out as she went to nip at Shuxin’s neck, finding her sweet spot almost immediately after knowing the girl’s body in and out. Shuxin couldn’t help herself as she went to grip Xiaotang’s hair after the latter had sucked on her neck a little bit too harshly, causing her to moan out in pain. 

“What did I say, babe,” Xiaotang said, as she removed her lips from the slender neck of the elder. She took the torn piece of cloth that Shuxin previously wore and tied both her wrist together, before tying them to the bed. She tied them pretty tight, but not tight enough to hurt her. Shuxin stared at her bounded wrist, then towards her smirking girlfriend above her. Her black hair falling over her face as she looked down to the submissive girl that was trying to touch her. Xiaotang pushed Shuxin down softly as she told her who was topping that night. 

“ Stay still, my love... Or you’ll regret it,”

——————————————————————

“ Ah..ah-...mn....” Shuxin moaned out as she lifted her back towards Xiaotang’s touch. The taller girl had both her hands squeezing her boobs, as her nipples hardened at her touch. Xiaotang looked at the quivering nipples, licking her lips before placing one of them in her mouth.

“Nnah-..Xiaotang...That feels soo good...” Hearing Shuxin moaning out her name, made Xiaotang even more turned on than before, she kept her pace at her nipples, alternating from one another before squeezing both of the elder’s boobs together and sucked both nipples together, coating them with her saliva. Shuxin’s back arched off from the bed, and Xiaotang had to hold her down as she did her work. She let go of the abused nipples, that were so hard and wet from her saliva. The girl below her was panting out as she looked at Xiaotang with teary eyes. 

“Tang Tang...stop teasing... I need you....” 

“ Need me for what ??” She said, smirking down at the girl. She saw the elder girl rubbing her thighs together, desperate for a release, looking at the trail of her love juices that were flowing down her thigh. Her Shuxin was so wet and needy for her, and Xiaotang couldn’t help but to tease the elder girl even more.

“ Beg for it.”

“ Please, Xiaotang... Please....”

“ Please what??”

“ Please, fuck me..”

Xiaotang smiled at the girl below, who was almost at tears whispering, “ Your wish is my command.” At those words, Xiaotang immediately dipped in one finger into Shuxin’s entrance as the girl below her moan out in pleasure. She kept her slow pace, still teasing the girl until she saw the hooded eyes of the latter, she dipped in two more inside. 

Shuxin had three fingers deep inside her cunt, arching her back towards the girl above her, who was fucking her hard. The taller kept a fast pace of fucking the girl below her, curling her fingers and hitting a particular spot that made her cry out louder. Shuxin tried to grab onto anything that she could grab onto but couldn’t find any, so she clenched her fists as she felt Xiaotang’s finger speeding up. 

“ AHHH...Nghh....Hahhh...Xiaotang....” was all Shuxin could say either than chanting of the taller’s name. The younger smirked as she saw Shuxin’s swollen clit and she rubbed it with her thumb, adding more pleasure to the girl below her. She went on fucking the tight entrance of the girl and after a slight pinch of the latter’s clit together with a curl of her fingers, Shuxin came undone in front of her. 

“ XIAOTANG !!!!!” she screamed as she buckled up from her orgasm, her hands that were bound to the bed desperately trying to pull away. Xiaotang still kept her fingers in, riding Shuxin out of her orgasm as she licked the marks that she had placed on her neck. After a few minutes, Xiaotang pulled out her cum stained fingers, licking them clean, making the elder girl stare at her with the same hooded eyes before kissing Shuxin, letting her taste herself. 

She removed the bounds on Shuxin’s hands, checking for any injuries or marks and was happy that there was none. She laid next to the shorter, looking at the girl who was smiling at her, but realised she was still fully dressed when the latter had mentioned it. 

“Xiaotang...You’re still dressed.” 

Xiaotang nodded her head at the sentence and began stripping herself, throwing away her shirt, her bra, her pants and her soaked panties and laid back next to Shuxin. The two smiled at each other, before Shuxin leaned in, capturing Xiaotang’s mouth with her own as she rolled on top of the younger girl. Xiaotang smiled into the kiss as she placed her hands on the girl’s thighs, rubbing her hands up and down. Shuxin pulled away, smiling as she said,

“ Round two??”

————————————————

After hours of numerous rounds, the two girls decided to call it a night. Xiaotang stared at the naked girl that snuggled into her embrace as she held the girl around her slender waist. The taller girl sighed as she knew what would happen the next day. It was D-Day and Xiaotang tried her best not to tear up at the thought, cursing silently about her fate. She hugged the girl back, as she threw on the blanket on them and felt herself getting sleepy. She yawned out before letting her eyes flutter close as she dreamt about herself living happily with a certain Yu Shuxin.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is edited to fit DYHT better, as this was once a MIntomi fic that I have written under the name of Tokyo.


End file.
